The overall goal of this IdeA application is to enhance the competitiveness of biomedical scientists in Baton Rouge by increasing their capabilities in molecular biology. The long range objective is to strengthen the infrastructure and services provided by an existing campus biotechnology center, Gene Lab, which is part of a larger ongoing plan to increase the interdisciplinary cooperation in Cell and Molecular Biology. In the short term, programs of two distinct groups of collaborating scientist will be immediately enhanced. These were chosen because they require similar equipment and services to be provided by Gene Lab, they are part of two initiatives, immunobiology and environmental toxicology, which are growing in strength and the data to be collected will increase the competitiveness of a number of NIH grant applications to be submitted within 2 years. Faculty involved in each group are of diverse experience levels which provide for a degree of mentoring of junior faculty. Two specific aims are included. Specific aim l is to clone cytokine genes of nonmurine animals, express these genes and produced antibodies to these gene products. These molecules will subsequently be used as reagents to study immune responses to specific infectious and parasitic agents in unique nonmurine animal models. The three animal models to be enhanced by availability of these reagents are: a equine model for HIV (EIAV), a jird (gerbil) model for lymphatic filariasis and the feline model for HIV (FIV) and coronavirus infections. Each of these are accepted models for human diseases and are established at LSU. The lack of suitable immunologic reagents for these animals impedes progress and diminishes the attractiveness of these models for external funding. Identifying gene sequences of cytokines for these species and producing recombinant cytokines would expand the capabilities of using these species as models for the agents listed as well as others in the future. Initial progress has been made and the foundation for molecular methods to be utilize established. Specific aim 2 is to expand ongoing basic research in chemical carcinogenesis and environmental toxicology to define the underlying molecular mechanisms. This molecular toxicology approach will be implemented using transgenic mice. The immediate plan is to utilize the Stratagene transgenic mouse shuttle vector system (TMSV) to delineate molecular mechanisms leading to the mutagenic and carcinogenic expression of environmental chemicals. Initial studs using this model have begun. The ability of several benchmark mutagens to induce mutations in somatic and/or germ cells will be further tested the molecular dosimetry of each with respect to DNA will be measured, DNA from the phage rescued from TMSV will be sequenced and the induction of enzymes involved in the xenobiotic metabolism on in vivo mutagenesis will be examined. Cumulatively these data will, as suggested by a previous NIH study sections enhance the competitive nature of future grant applications using this system.